


If only you knew

by Pammy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he hoped that he knew the feelings that he hid deep inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you knew

you could read me 

like how you could a book 

you knew me inside and out 

from the first page to the last page 

no words were needed when im with you 

just the way i move my hand and the way i stare at you is enough 

but there was a hidden last page inside me 

filled with only you 

but you never knew that 

through all the pages that you flipped 

I was in love with you


End file.
